


Luxury of Silence

by CloudySkyWars



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dex's Diner, Fluff, Gen, Lineage fluff, Obi-Wan Needs a Nap, One-Shot, Tea, anakin's crazy driving, he gets one, holofilms, this is literally pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: Obi-Wan spends some time with his lineage. (And Quinlan)Inspired by the quote, "Let us have the luxury of silence." -Jane Austen
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103126
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	Luxury of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was in response to a prompt ask I got on Tumblr. The quote was, "Let us have the luxury of silence." -Jane Austen. I had an idea for a rather angsty fic, but decided to attempt a fluff piece instead. So, this was born! I hope you enjoy it!

“Obi-Wan!” Quinlan’s voice boomed through the quiet halls of the Temple. Letting out a sigh, Obi-Wan turned to greet his friend.

“Hello, Quinlan. It’s good to see you.” Quinlan immediately scooped Obi-Wan up in a bear hug, lifting him so that his feet left the ground. Obi-Wan grunted, and Quinlan set him down roughly.

“How’ve you been Obi? Keeping busy with the war?” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I’ve been keeping plenty busy. No rest for the wicked, so they say.” Quinlan chuckled.

“Obi-Wan, you are further from being wicked than anyone else.” He slapped Obi-Wan on the back. “Let me take you to Dex’s; like the good old days. It’ll give you a chance to unwind.” And  _ oh  _ how Obi-Wan wanted to take Quinlan up on that offer. It had been ages since he had eaten at Dex’s, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had had something other than ration bars.

“Well, Quinlan, as much as I would like to go with you, I’ve already promised Anakin and Ahsoka that I’d spend the rest of the day with them. It’s not often we’re all at the Temple at the same time.” 

Quinlan lit up. “Well, then, we’ll just have them come with us! I haven’t gotten a chance to meet your Grand-Padawan yet, old man.”Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest, but found he couldn’t come up with a reason to deny Quinlan’s request. He huffed. 

“Oh, alright. I’ll comm them.” Quinlan grinned.

Obi-Wan pulled out his comm and dialed Anakin’s frequency. It rang, and rang, but Anakin didn’t pick up. When his voice finally came through it was his pre-recorded message. “Uh, hi! You just tried to call me, and I didn’t answer. Don’t take it personally, I probably just lost my comm and couldn’t find it again. Obi-Wan, if you’re calling to tell me I’m late; I already know, and I’m on my way. Skywalker out.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes yet again. He then dialed Ahsoka’s frequency. Honestly, he probably should’ve called her in the first place. Anakin  _ never  _ answers comm calls.

After just two rings, Ahsoka picked up. “Hello?”

“Hello there, Ahsoka.”

“Master Obi-Wan! Are you on your way to the salles? Anakin and I were sparring, getting warmed up.” A soft smile appeared on Obi-Wan’s face. Hearing Ahsoka’s voice brought him joy. Her assignment to Anakin was a surprise, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Actually Ahsoka, I ran into my old friend, Master Vos. He’d like to meet you and have dinner at Dex’s. Would that be alright with you?” He heard shuffling in the background, and then Anakin’s voice came through the comm.

“Food at Dex’s, of course we’re down for that! C’mon Snips, let’s go!” The comm went silent as Anakin prematurely hung up. Obi-Wan waited a few seconds, then his comm beeped at him. “Uh, Master, where are you exactly?”

“In the hallway near the refectory. Master Vos and I will meet you at the Temple hangar.”

“Thanks, Obi-Wan!” and Anakin hung up again. Obi-Wan shook his head. Anakin had so much energy, it was ridiculous. Obi-Wan had hoped that he would mellow with age, but that hope was apparently in vain. Quinlan slung his arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. 

“Well, let’s not keep them waiting, Obi-Wan!” The two began walking to the hangar. “What did Anakin call Ahsoka, again?” Obi-Wan grinned.

“He calls her ‘Snips.’” At Quinlan’s raised eyebrow, he elaborated. “It’s a long story, but the short version is that when they first met, she had a bit of an attitude. I’m honestly quite proud of her verbal quips.” 

“Well now I’m even more excited to meet her.”

They arrived in the hangar and saw both Anakin and Ahsoka standing by a speeder, panting slightly for breath.

“Hello Master Obi-Wan!” Ahsoka greeted. Then she faced Quinlan and gave a proper Padawan bow. “It is an honor to meet you, Master Vos.” 

“No need for the formalities, Padawan. The honor is all mine.” He extended his hand, and she grasped it and shook it firmly. 

“It’s good to see you again, Master Vos. It’s been too long,” Anakin said, inclining his head.

“That it has, Skywalker, that it has.” He gestured to the speeder. “Shall we?” Anakin grinned.

“Only if I drive,” Anakin said, already jumping into the driver’s seat. 

Obi-Wan sighed. “Oh, alright, Anakin. Just  _ please  _ try to obey traffic laws this time?” Anakin just laughed.

  
  


After a  _ terrifying  _ speeder ride to Dex’s, a very loud but joyful dinner with his lineage (plus Quinlan), and an equally terrifying ride back to the Temple, Obi-Wan finally retreated back to his quarters with Anakin and Ahsoka. The two chattered the whole way, and Obi-Wan was dreaming about finally getting some rest. 

The door swished open, and the three entered. Anakin immediately claimed a chair in the living area, plopping down with a huff. Obi-Wan went to the kitchen to make himself some tea.

“Ahsoka, would you like some tea? Or would you prefer caff?” 

“Some tea would be great, thanks, Master!” Obi-Wan smiled. He didn’t have to ask Anakin what he preferred, he knew that Anakin wanted caff, with three sugars. 

He entered the living area, and saw that Anakin was attempting to find a holo-film. “Oh! I’ve been wanting to watch this one for a while. It’s about a retired bounty hunter having to take down a bunch of pirates to rescue his family. Do you want to watch it?” Obi-Wan handed Ahsoka her cup of tea, which she took with a nod of thanks. Obi-Wan settled on the couch next to Ahsoka, his tea warming his hands pleasantly.

“I’m not averse to watching a film, but could we perhaps watch one that’s a bit,” he paused, trying to think of the right word. “Quieter?”

“Come on Master, you never watch action films with me and Ahsoka!” Anakin put on his best pouting face, that worked very well when he was an adorable nine-year-old, but not so much when he was a grown man. But Obi-Wan could tell how excited he was, and so he conceded.

“Oh, alright.” Anakin and Ahsoka cheered, and Anakin pressed play.

It was a  _ loud  _ movie, but it wasn’t half as bad as Obi-Wan had expected it to be. When it was finally over, Obi-Wan was very ready for some much needed sleep, but Anakin was still wide awake. Perhaps that cup of caff hadn’t been the best idea. 

“It looks like there’s a sequel, and it’s not too late yet. Should we watch it?” Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. “Anakin, please just let us have the luxury of silence.” Anakin threw his hands up in defeat.

“Alright, alright, I was just asking.” He glanced over to Ahsoka, who had fallen asleep with her feet resting on Obi-Wan’s lap. “Well, I was going to take her back to our quarters, but she looks pretty comfortable there.”

Obi-Wan chuckled softly. “That she does. You are more than welcome to spend the night here.” Anakin settled deeper into his chair.

“Thanks, Obi-Wan.” He closed his eyes, and after a few minutes of shifting, the sound of soft snoring filled the room.

Obi-Wan took in the scene; Anakin lounging in the chair, his head tilted back in a position that Obi-Wan knew would leave a crick in his neck the next day. Ahsoka lay on the couch, stretching across the entire surface, with her feet snuggled neatly in Obi-Wan’s lap. He reached out with the force, grabbing a blanket and gently laying it across Ahsoka and himself, then doing the same for Anakin. 

Obi-Wan fell asleep surrounded by his family, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this fic! If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment, they really make my day :). Thanks for reading!
> 
> My tumblr is [cloudyskywars](url) if you wanna come chat!


End file.
